comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Guilty Party
Iron Man has already contacted the school ahead of time, stating that he was coming on official business. There was no scheduling for his appearance, no consideration for the school. He actually shows up only ten minutes later, hovering just outside of the gate as if waiting for permission to enter before flying in. Since the Professor and Scott were engaged with something else, Alex had been notified about Iron Man's impending visit, and was standing on the lawn when the armor clad hero made his appearance. After making sure the mansion defenses were powered down, he invited the man onto the premises. "Iron Man." He says by way of greeting. Iron Man enters, and lands, the armor...appearing 'off'. It's an older version of the armor, bulkier than his current version and not as sleek appearing. His computerized voice speaks, "Havok," he says in way of greeting. "Where is Kensington Young a.k.a. Firefly?" Though a question, it sounds very demanding in the computerized voice. Nor is a hand offered for a friendly shake. Alex Summers raises a blond brow and crosses his arms over his chest. He wasn't in uniform, having only just finished his classes for the day. "That's a good question. She wasn't in class this morning..come to think of it, I haven't seen her since last evening." When she got on the back of Slade's bike, but he keeps that part to himself for now. There is a pause before Iron Man says, "Currently she is wanted for murder, assault and battery, destruction of property, theft, and attempted kidnapping. She is also a suspect for terrorism. As it stands, this is not even the charges that the Government will place against her, but the charges alone that Tony Stark believes her guilty of with video evidence gained from my sensors and recording devices. I managed to save most of the people when she attempted to explode the warehouse, the crates were durable enough that it didn't cause a chain reaction with some of the combustible materials that were stored there for shipping. But one is dead, and three in ICU that may not make it. That does not include the number of injuries that employees of Stark Enterprises suffered. Also, one of the items successfully stolen is something that was to be used to test for clean energy, but could be converted to power a massive and dangerous weapon that Mr. Stark designed a number of years ago that almost took his and my life." Thus the suspected terrorism, and her being at that bombing site previously does not look good on her. "So I ask again, as I know you track your students; where is Kensington Young?" Alex Summers frowns deeper and deeper as Iron Man continues to go over the charges. He shakes his head. "That's impossible. She'd never do anything like that. Not only is she one of my students, she's also a member of Gen-X." He exhales softly, running a hand through his blonde hair. Could she be doing this because of their situation? She was pretty upset when she left the Danger Room. "As to her whereabouts, I really can't tell you, Iron Man. She's only been gone since last night..we haven't even started to look for her. But..I'd like to see the footage. And you have taken into account that it could be a shapeshifter pretending to be her, right?" "Of course, but Skrull detectors were installed in that location and they came up negative. And though she had some sort of equipment installed along her neckline, it only appeared to enhance her electrical powers, not create them. Other than the power level, the readings match what we have on file for her at the Avengers," as it is a back-up emergency site for medical attention and safe house for the X-Men and X-Generation. "I did not approach you without having proper evidence, especially considering how...upsetting it was. Pete Wisdom also recognized her, as he was with me." There is a slight pause before he says, "I can show you the evidence, and I can only hide it for perhaps 24 hours at most. After that, I will need to hand it over to the authorities and there will be a major manhunt for her. The item she stole Havok, a simple discharge can wipe a building out of existance, and could be potentially enhanced to wipe an entire city of the grid. It was not a device Mr. Stark was proud of developing when he realized the sheer destruction and misuse of it. Even if a different weapon is adapted to use that power source, it would be highly destructive, and would make the Twin Towers incident look like child's player." Alex Summers looks like he's physically pained for a moment as Iron Man keeps talking. "I understand that you will do what you have to. But I need to take this to the Professor so we can decide on our next course of action. If Kenzie has gone rogue, then we have to find her fast. The Professor has a way to do that." He was talking about Cerebro, but he wasn't going to go into detail about it. "She has the potential to be a very destructive force in the wrong hands.." He pauses. "You said she had augments along her spine?" His mind immediately goes to Slade and as the synapses in his brain forms the thought, his anger begins to rise. "I was unable to get a full scan, but the tubes came upward from beneath her shirt, it is possible. I have a video that Mr. Stark was able to mostly clean up to get a clear enough image of her." There is a slight pause, and then he says, "You need to find her before S.H.I.E.L.D. or the FBI do. And likely before I do. I have two funerals to attend this weekend, and it will not remind me to be forgiving. However, she is one of your own. If it is her own choice or manipulations to betray all of us, it is your right first to hunt her down and find those answers. The other organizations," he means government ones, "typically shoot first, and ask questions laters." He is serious. The X-Men need to find her before others do if they want even a chance to save her. "I will also be investigating on my side. I hope we will continue to share information between us in this tense time, to make sure we do not trip over each other or act in a counter-productive manner." If Alex appears agreeable, Iron Man will then offer to go indoors to share the footage. Alex Summers pauses. "Listen, Iron Man. I feel awful about what happened to Stark's people, I really do. Especially with what's been going on with him lately." He means Sawyer's funeral, etc. "He's always been a stand up guy and I don't want to cross him. And I really appreciate you coming here to tell us before it hits the news. We'll do everything we can. Follow me inside and we'll show Xavier what you've got and try to come up with a plan. In the meantime, I'm going to strike while the iron is hot, so to speak." He was going to see Slade as soon as he got Iron Man in to see the Prof. "I just can't believe she would do this. There has to be more to it." "One can hope Havok, one can hope," and Iron Man follows Alex indoors. He will share the recordings he has, and provide copies at Professor Xavier's request for more detailed study along with the voice recordings. After all is said and done, Iron Man will politely this time take his leave. Professor Xavier then presses his mouth into a thin line, "Her phone turned up dead last night Alex. Follow your lead." But as Alex moves to leave, perhaps he may hear the Professor murmur to himself, "I sensed nothing from him...nothing." Alex Summers cocks a blonde brow towards Xavier before heading out. A quick stop by his room to grab his heavy coat and it's not long before he's firing up his Ducatti to head toward Thunderbolts Headquarters. He knew that Slade was with Kenzie last. He was going to get answers..one way or another.